To the Future We Tread
by High Serpent King
Summary: A glimpse in the future of the Seekers. What is on the minds of a grown up Tyler Slytherin, Jacke Walker, Brad Carter and Reggie Falkner.


**To the Future We Tread**

This is a preview of the future in the Seekers lives that takes place in the summer before Harry's seventh year. Tyler, Jacke, Reggie and Brad will come in thinking on their present lives a bit and think of a few moments of the past.

WARNING: This will be a sneak peek into the what The Seekers have accomplished. It will be an epilogue of sorts to the whole Quest series. There will be spoilers of some known facts and even spoilers of things that are yet to come. If you love surprises then stop here.

Out in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean, hidden by a barrier of fog and storm clouds, stood a great island kingdom. This island held in a forest that wasn't too big but took up a fifth of the island on the west. Just above it was a lake that was filled with fish and calm water for people to enjoy. To the east of the island expanding to the south was a grand town with everything you would expect in towns from stores to houses. There were good beaches at the southwest and southeast coasts with people enjoying the summer weather. To the north was the most important of buildings on the island, The Avalon Mansion. It held the same equivalent that a castle would have for a kingdom. Five Kings existed for this place and for it's territories.

_Tyler's POV_:

Tyler was flying around the seas of the island kingdom that was his. That's right...his. Okay, maybe he did had help and it wasn't just his but he was it's No. 1. The High Lord of Avalon. His silver crown with spikes as snakes glittering in the sun with their silver luster and their ruby eye glow marked his magnificent position.

'_If I knew that I would love being the lord of the kingdom when I was anointed it this much then I would think the world was turning upside down_,' he thought with a silly smile on his face.

Tyler was the leader with the most power in Avalon. No one's voice was higher than his. Second to him was his good friend Jacke Walker. After him was Brad Carter. Fourth in the line was Reggie Falkner. The last and certainly not the least one in their power circle was Zeo Waines. The Five Lords of Avalon. Although he was generally called Lord Tyler all the time, he always preferred just plain Tyler if the subject and he were in private. The five of them controlled and maintained the peace and order that Avalon represented. It was a place that was proudly called a paradise as it was completely free from the control and influence of the wizarding world.

Tyler stopped flying around and hovered in the sky before the island to see the town of Paragon. He remembered the pride that if felt building it with his friends and allies. It took a good bit of work but with magic and true cooperation, it had exceeded all of it's expectations. Tyler could see the teenagers of the town lounging around and going about their social lives while some people were keeping their shops or just enjoying the weather with their families. Tyler saw his godson walking with his three friends to the dormitory building acting like they don't have a care in the world. He knew that three of them were still not taking the deaths of two of their old E battling teammates well even if it has been around a year.

Tyler cracked a smile at the sight. '_Regulus...you have a strong son there and he has a pretty good taste in friends and a good family. I wish you were still here with us in both body and spirit_.'

He dearly missed his friend that he valued like a big brother. He also missed the other that was also like a brother to him too...annoying and a little bit of a grouch but a brother nethertheless.

_'Matt, I hope you're okay too.'_ Tyler could almost re-hear his mighty laugh right now. Matt was gone too as was Regulus from this world.

He remembered how it was so hard to take his seventh year. Losing two people that were brothers to him. However, there was one more brother that had to take it just as hard...Severus. He knew Severus had taken it just as hard as he did. Both Regulus and Matt were the only ones aside from himself that truly liked Severus for himself and not for his high position or his knowledge in the Dark Arts that he had as far as he could ever have had. Together, they were the Royal Snakes. The only slytherins to have royal title nicknames that weren't self made but made by others. Severus was never the same even in private anymore. He always had a hard expression on his face, even if he wasn't in a hard mood. Unlike Severus, Tyler wasn't as different. He had his friends and especially his wife for that. They helped him get himself out of his rut and he couldn't be more thankful for the lot of them. Not only for helping him past his loss but with supporting him and being with him when he became a Dark Lord.

Right now he was underneath a cloud and bathed in it's shade, completely taking in the darkness and it's comfort on a day like this. Unlike his cousin, he wouldn't use them to cause heartless havoc. He uses his power the same way and manner as Jacke uses his Light King powers. He had started bringing greatness back to the powers of darkness and soon things will be as they should be when he and his kingdom defeat their enemies of the wizarding world to put the world back on the path it was made to forget. He was in the shade but he still was dependent on the light for making him appreciate it.

"I should get back," he said to himself. "My kids want to see that movie and I promised so I should be a little early."

He flew off for his home, the Slytherin Mansion. He knew that he left it in good hands with Chaos watching over it but he knew his two kids would be more than a match for even him and his wife.

_Jacke's POV_

Jacke was sitting in the Avalonian forest, just admiring the wind hitting the branches and looking out into the distance where his avalonians were doing what they were doing. Jacke smiled into the breeze and looked down at the graves of lost Avalonian warriors. The Avalonian army had taken huge hits at its Slytherin numbers from the previous battles of the Island Wars, which had ended a few good weeks ago, and away from it as well with a loss of a good Jr. Branch Slytherin Soldier that he knew still hurt a good bit of the Jr branch of the army.

_'Wow...I can't believe how spiritual I am now. If I knew that I was going to be the type to think of things like this, then I would have to think that the world turned upside down.' _he thought as he stared at the markers.

He couldn't believe the foulness of it all. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Muggles could not only live together but could fight and work together very harmoniously. Avalon was living proof of that but the wizarding world wouldn't have that at all. Jacke thought of their enemies, most of which, didn't even know that they were enemies of the greatest formation in history. The Ministry of Magic and their unjust system of governing not only Europe's wizards but the magical beings of Europe too such as the centaurs and goblins. Not to mention the attitudes towards darkness. The Death Eaters and their mistreatment of muggleborns and their attempts to destroy the light. Lastly, the Order of the Phoenix and their mistreatment of slytherins and their attempts to destroy the darkness.

Out of these three groups, right now, Jacke would take the Order by the throat. Many of the junior division had started calling them the Order of the Hypocrites and he would have to agree. They say they're about unity and that we should all live together fairly but they mean that as long as the slytherins are gone and if there was not a shred of darkness anywhere.

Jacke was a Light King, the light opposite of a Dark Lord. Both he and Tyler as a Dark Lord and Light King, had an understanding of how life needs both and not just one or else there would be complete chaos. Light and Darkness are intertwined and you can't have one without the other. Jacke looked up and admired the way that the sunlight was hitting the trees making spots of shade here and there. He was completely in the light but had darkness there with him at the same time.

_'How could the Order think that darkness can't be a good thing and only the incarnation of evil. They're fine together like this. I know for a fact that both the darkness and the light have good forces and bad forces. They are a good example of the bad.'_

Jacke took his golden crown off his head to admire the gold luster of it with the engraving of a running lion with emerald eyes glowing in the light. As King of Avalon, he would ensure that all of it's people are safe as well as his ruling brothers. He got up and started to head for home. He could pratically smell dinner from here and hear the cries of his twin children running to their mother for their helping right now.

_Reggie's POV_

In the Avalon Mansion, Reggie was in the lab working on some medical potions to help refresh the supply. He heard a knock on the door looked up.

"Come in," he said.

A girl with long blond hair in his shade came in with a cheery vibe. "Hi dad."

"Kayla...hey," he said as he went and added some cut up snake fangs to his concoction. "What's new?"

"Well, I've sort of been thinking about next year. Everyone else is so excited about going to Hogwarts but I...I'm a little scared and worried. Is that okay or should I be just as excited?"

He looked up from his cauldron and took off his work goggles to look at his daughter. "Kayla...of course it's okay. I mean, it's going to be a big year so, of course there will be worry. I'm even worried."

"But dad, you're one of the most powereful wizards in the world. How can you be scared of the Magical Revolution. Avalon is sure to win."

"That doesn't mean I'm worried that everything won't work out. Everyone gets that way, even us almighty wizards. Even me, the Master of Avalon." He went to hug his daughter. "Now, I want you to go out and live life today. Worry or not about the coming school year, it shouldn't stop what you have right now and that's a good summer day that's running low in number before school starts. Okay?"

"Okay dad," she said squeezing him harder.

"Good Kayla, now run along."

Reggie watched his daughter skip out the door with a better air around her than coming in. Reggie was worried about the upcoming war that they would wage against the wizarding world. Just thinking of the stupidity that they have to call the magic of the land, the Wizarding World. It was once and should be called the Magical World and it will as long as everyone in Avalon has something to say about it.

He knew that everything was on their side and everything was against the wizarding world's three branches: Ministry, the Death Eaters and the Order. They had both the powers of light and darkness in appreciation and union. They had the powers of the planet with nearly every avalonian warrior as an elemental. They had five houses on their side as well being the four houses plus the new house made for the muggle warriors in Avalon. They were all united unlike the wizarding world and even had reliable allies both overseas and, if need be, in the Parallel World.

Reggie also knew that the most powerful thing that they had was the complete element of surprise. After all, who would think that the four kids that the house outcasts would have started a kingdom with the four houses together along with muggles all united. Certainly not the Ministry of Magic. Reggie frowned a little as the thought entered his mind. In the Ministry was one person that he knew they would have to attack just like the rest but still wished with a bit of his desire that he had picked his side: his father. It seems like a lifetime ago that he was with his parents before everything went downhill. He hadn't seen or heard from them in nearly twenty years and a part of him never wanted to again while a part of him still did.

Reggie took a look at his bronze crown that was sitting on the shelf where he had placed it before working. The eagle head in the center with it's blue sapphire eyes and the metal bronze wings extending on both sides of the crown shone magnificently. Reggie knew that he may not be as powerful in terms of strength and might as Tyler or Jacke were but he was content with the powers that he did possess that they didn't have. Knowledge is power after all and his is among the mightiest of all. He may not be a Dark Lord or a Light King but he was the Ravenclaw Master and champion and he would not let anything happen to the house or Avalon if he could help it.

_Brad's POV_

Brad was sitting in the forest beyond his family's inn. He was by the tele-port stone that was located in that forest. He would go in and transport himself to Avalon with it but he felt that he needed to be alone right now. He could feel that his friends must be feeling the same way. All of their troubles going from when they first joined together their first year at Hogwarts to facing their first huge confrontation with the foxlores and remaking Avalon into a kingdom was coming down to this year.

He looked over at his hometown which had become an extension of Avalon. He was proud to be from this town. The people here proved to be honorable and stronger than he could have hoped and it was with the people of this town that allowed the Avalonian wizards to see that muggles can be just as valiant and strong as any wizard could be. Zeo had been a good example of that and now he became a part of his magical life and Brad could return back to his previous self and life before Hogwarts.

Brad then looked over to the inn and saw that his older brother in law was taking out some clothes with his wife who was Brad's older cousin. Brad liked Derek Napier a lot, just as much as his younger brother Lutz. Both Lutz and his brother Derek had become loving additions to his family and he came to think of them like the brothers he never got to have.

_'If you would have told me when I first learned of muggleborns and Death Eaters that a Death Eater would become like a brother to me then I would think the world was turning upside down,_' he thought with a small chuckle.

Derek was Lutz's older brother who had attended Durmstrang Institute of Magic and joined the Death Eaters right after leaving school. It turned out that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had threatened Derek to joining with his younger brother's life. As both their parents were gone, Derek and Lutz were all alone. Lutz had only been eleven years old so he couldn't defend himself unlike Derek who happened to be one of Durmstrang's most elite duelers in school history hence why they stooped so low to get him. Derek knew he couldn't protect Lutz all the time especially away at school so he had no choice. Then had to suffer being put on both the Ministry's and Order's most wanted lists when his identity was revealed. Derek would probably have died anyway as his skills were soon becoming too good; so good that Voldemort was getting threatened by Derek's growing power. He knew Derek wasn't loyal and would beat him back when he could. Derek got sent on the most aggressive assignments that would kill most wizards but Derek didn't back down as he knew there would be no one left for Lutz.

Now Derek is not only free from the Death Eaters in body and soul but one of them: an Avalonian. His family was happy to hide him and Lutz with them as he helped us during the attack on the town by the foxlores and Brad began to think of them as brothers and Lutz also got his brother back.

Brad took off his black crown of the Hufflepuff Hierarch and gazed at the badger whose feet and and tale went off the crown in five directions with the head popping out in the front with it's shiny yellow crystal eyes. The loyalty that the people have towards himself and his friends are only matched by their loyalty to them. Brad knew that in order for a leader to truly be a great leader, you only get from your people what you give. This strong loyalty to Avalon is what helped them win the Island Wars against Atlantis that even was dragged off into the Parallel World.

"Dad?" a voice suddenly called.

Brad looked around and caught sight of his son who would soon be starting at Hogwarts in a matter of days. "Renn, hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if it was okay to head to the Cyber Arcade back at the island. Reg, Dylan, Aly and Kayla are all going and I wanted to see if it was okay, so can I?"

"Well...alright. Just make sure you're not late for dinner, okay?"

"Okay dad."

"Don't exhaust yourself either. Remember, tomorrow's Sunday and it'll be time to train."

"I won't dad."

"Okay, don't let me keep your friends all waiting. And say hi to them for me," Brad called out after his running son.

Brad then levitated himself and flew off for the inn. He was sure that Derek would need a hand so he wouldn't be too exhausted for Sunday as well.

_End_

I hope you like this glimpse to the future. Keep all this in the back of your mind as the Seekers go on and shape the events that follow in here.

High Serpent King


End file.
